


I Got You

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Keith looks out of the window at the rain trailing down the window panels. The weather was heavy and portentous with dark grey clouds and thunder rumbling all around the silence of his room.

It's one of those days when everything seems bleak and claustrophobic, a weight compressing his chest in dense pounds that thicken his blood. His mind is a cacophony of whispers that deafen him, no string to follow and no way to untangle it.

He's silently suffering, descending to the depths of a dark hole where no light shone.

He shivers, wrapping his arms around him to sip the poor warmth of his jacket, knowing perfectly well he wasn't cold but alone. Loneliness could be cold, empty and devoid of any spark to ignite the hope within.

Keith sighs, his breath fogging the window. He has been locked inside his room for days, kept in the shadows of his solitude with nothing but the ghosts of his nightmares. A flash of lightning illuminates the scenery outside and the following thunder reverberates through Keith, mimicking the heavy thump of his hollow heart.

A tear falls, stubborn and unwelcome and Keith wipes it angrily with the back of his hand. He inhales sharply through his nostrils and fills his lungs with a breath that shakes on the way out. 

There's no point in keeping it in, sooner or later he's going to burst so might as well be now, when the skies are crying with him.

Through his pain he senses a presence in the room, a gentle touch on his shoulder jolting him. He snaps his head up to a pair of worrying blue eyes, dark in the stormy weather. Keith tries to turn away, to hide his tears but Lance lingers, engulfing Keith I'm his arms and squeezing as much warm as he can. 

"Let it all out," Lance whispers rocking Keith back and forth. 

Keith tries to retort but all that comes out of his open mouth is a wail of pain, his body too weak to push away from Lance. 

Instead, he lets his head fall to Lance's chest where he grabs his sweater in his tight fists and holds on. He holds onto Lance like a lifesaver because the pain is consuming him, the darkness is too much and he's not strong enough to fight against it all.

"Sshh, it's okay, I'm here," Lance continues to murmur, fingers stroking Keith's hair and with an occasional kiss on his temple. 

And Keith falls. 

He lets the walls he once built to crack and crumble, his lifetime of loneliness, of pain and hurt, of never being loved and cared for all crashing down with the solid bricks of his once self-defence fortress. It ripples through him, endless waves of agony that compress his chest, that make it harder to breathe. 

"It hurts," he manages to say through hiccups of wheezing sobs, eyes completely blurred by his tears. "It hurts so much."

"I know," Lance voice is strangled, coming out in a breath. "But I'm here. Share your pain with me, I got you. I got you."


End file.
